


Valentine

by Batfink



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Companionable Snark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike visits Angel on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Hurrying up the stairs to her room, Dawn quickly checked there was no one else home. Closing the door, she propped a chair under the handle before dropping her book-bag onto the bed. She carefully pulled out the spell book she had borrowed from the Magic box and started flipping through the pages. There must be something in here that will cheer Spike up, she thought to herself…

 

Oblivious to the pouring rain Spike was drunk, okay more than that, the fact that he was standing in his state was impressive, the fact that he was managing to stagger along the side-walk, was nothing short of a miracle.

He currently had no idea where he was, how he got there or where he had just been. What he did remember was a drinking contest he had just won against some weird kind of red demon he had never seen before.

He passed by the open door of a bar where a familiar song was playing. Some British bloke sings it he thought to himself, humming the tune. Robbie something.

“And through it all, he offered me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I’m right or wrong and down the water fall wherever it may take me, I know that life won’t break me, when I come to call, he won’t forsake me, I’m lovin’ Angel instead.” Spike ad-libbed slightly.

He wasn’t aware of the fact that he had been waving one arm in the air until a cab pulled up. “Need a ride sonny?” The woman behind the wheel asked him.

Spike nodded, wrestled open the cab door and dropped into the back seat. “And as the feeling grows, he breathes flesh to my bones, and when love is dead, I’m lovin’ Angel instead.” Spike continued to sing quietly.

“You live around here?” The driver asked him, since he hadn’t provided her with a destination yet.

Spike paused in his singing and thought for a moment. “Where is here?” He asked brushing a damp curl out of his eyes.

“L.A.” The driver replied. “City of Angels.”

“Angels?” Spike pondered. “Fine, take me to Angel's.”

The driver thought for a moment about where he could mean. Coming up with nothing, she radioed dispatch for help. “You know of any bars or what have you called Angel or Angels?”

“I think there’s an Angel in the Hyperion Hotel, bout two blocks from you.” Dispatch informed her.

 

Angel, was sprawled in his chair in the room, Gunn and Cordelia had converted into their TV lounge. He didn’t watch TV much but in an attempt to get him to interact with them all more, they had moved his favourite chair into the room and bolted it to the floor. Currently though he was alone in the hotel, the rest of them had all gone away for the Valentine’s weekend. He had a glass of his favourite Irish Whiskey in one hand and the cable remote in the other, absent-mindedly flicking through the channels.

He paused at a commercial for a new hair gel. “Keeps Spikes rock hard.” The voice informed him. Never had that problem myself he thought before almost choking on his whiskey. Where did that thought spring from he wondered.

He flipped though a few more channels, and paused when he came to one called Spike TV. There was a stirring in his pants, which he tried to ignore. Too much whiskey, he figured setting the glass down on the floor.

He flipped through a few more channels. “And this spiky little fellow…” The voice on the Nature channel told him. “Is an albino Spiny Anteater. Notice the almost blonde spikes on its back.”

“Too much, too much.” Angel said aloud to himself and clicked off the TV. He unfolded himself from his chair and wandered down the hall to his room. Crossing to the en-suite bathroom, he flipped on the light and turned the shower on, leaving the temperature dial turned down. He peeled off his clothes and his erection sprang free. “Piss off!” He told it in the broad Irish accent he only ever used when he was alone.

He opened the door to his cabinet, looking for the new bottle of shower gel Cordelia said she had gotten him. He spied it on the top shelf and lifted it down. Behind it was a tube of that new hair gel from the advert and there in small letters across the front of the bright yellow tube, were the words he now dreaded. Keeps Spikes rock hard.

Angel slammed the cabinet door shut and stepped into the freezing stream of water. It didn’t help much so he decided to try the other extreme, turning the dial up full until the water was scalding against his skin.

He squeezed some shower gel into the palm of his hand and soaped his arms. Before he had even reached his stomach, he knew his body was defying him and his soapy hand closed around his erection. “Stupid.” He muttered to himself. Lowering his head to thunk against the cool tile. As his hand slid up and down, it set the rhythm. Down, “stupid”, thunk, down, “stupid”, thunk, until he had to brace his free hand against the tile and shoot his seed into the hot stream of the shower. He stood there for a moment; head pressed against his arm on the tile and tried to figure out when he went insane. The only interest Spike showed in him these days was as a figure of torment, ridicule and occasionally, torture. Sighing he finished washing and got out of the shower.

Wrapping a thick navy towel around his waist he wandered into his bedroom. He quickly rubbed the towel over his wet skin and slid on a clean pair of black silk boxers.

He lifted the quilt and was about to slide into bed when his vampire hearing picked up a crash from downstairs. Damn he thought grabbing a pair of jeans from the chair at the end of his bed before hurrying down the corridor and into the lift. He pulled his jeans on as it descended and cursed himself for not grabbing his boots.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. The first thing Angel noticed was what the crashing sound had been. The vase of flowers Cordelia insisted on having on the reception desk, was shattered across the floor.

The second thing he noticed was the probable reason they were shattered across the floor. A figure, that could only be Spike, was draped across the reception desk, a tangle of limbs, topped off with wet hair and stinking of cheap cigarettes and even cheaper vodka.

Angel was sure he felt his heart thunk against his chest at the sight of him. “Spike?” He queried.

Spike lifted his head slowly and turned ice blue eyes towards him. “Angelus, my old man.” He waved casually. “Got any food?”

Angel crossed to him and lifted him off the reception desk; he led him around it and dropped him down into Cordelia’s chair. He left him there to go to the fridge and removed three packets of blood. These he piled into the microwave. As he reached for a mug he heard a strange trundling noise, followed by Weeeeeee, giggle, giggle. He turned round to see Spike pushing himself off the desk to slide across the floor in the chair. Angel shook his head. He had long suspected that was precisely the reason Cordelia had insisted on a chair with wheels, though he had yet to catch her doing it.

The microwave pinged and he turned back to it. He lifted out one of the blood bags and ripped it open, emptying its contents into the oversized mug. He took the mug over to Spike, then returned and opened another bag. This one he drained himself, before fetching the cup from Spike and filling it again with the third bag. After finishing the 2nd mug, Spike’s eyes had turned a warmer shade of blue, so Angel was reassured he should be feeling better soon.

“Come on.” Angel said, pulling him to his feet. “We should get you upstairs.” Spike stumbled across to the elevator and stepped inside. Angel pushed the button for his floor and when the lift moved off Spike started humming his song again. That sounds familiar, Angel thought, something about Angels. He was sure he had heard Fred singing it the other day. “You stink!” He informed Spike when the doors slid open again. “You’re going to have to get a shower first.” Spike followed him to his room and into the bathroom where he flopped down on the lid of the toilet.

Angel looked down at him and shook his head a faint grin tugging his lips. He remembered days past when Spike would stagger home drunk and Angelus would have to clean him up before Darla caught him.

He slid Spike’s duster down his arms along with his shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dropping it to the floor he said. “You could help you know?” Spike just grunted. Angel reached down and popped the buttons on Spike’s jeans. As usual he was naked underneath but to Angel’s surprise he seemed pleased to see him. Angel tried to ignore it and pulled him to his feet. He slid the jeans down over sharp hipbones, unaware that Spike’s hand had strayed and unbuttoned Angel’s own jeans. When he guided him to sit back down Spike quickly pulled Angel's jeans down with him. Angel tried to remain casual. We’ve both gone insane, he thought to himself. Stepping out of his jeans he kicked them aside and bent down to untie Spike’s boots. He pulled them and his jeans off then stood up and turned on the shower. When he figured the temperature was about right he turned back to Spike.

Spike stood up, wobbled slightly and sat back down. He grabbed hold of Angel’s hip to steady himself. Or so Angel thought. A pale hand twisted in the silk of Angel’s boxers and before he could react, Spike had ripped them off.

“Spike!” Angel groaned. “Those were my favourite.” He looked down at the shredded material discarded on the floor and missed the movement of Spike’s head. Cool lips, closing around his warm cock, brought his attention back to Spike though.

He tried to say something, to tell him to stop, but he had forgotten how to form words. He managed a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl and twisted his hands into Spike’s hair, holding him close. Spike licked and nipped, blunt teeth scratching down Angel’s length as he sucked him deep into his mouth. Angel’s face flickered back and forth between the demon and the human mask. In the end the demon won and he shuddered as he exploded into Spike’s soft mouth. Spike licked him clean before releasing him.

Angel’s face slid back to human and he grabbed Spike, lifting him into the shower. He stood him beneath the spray and reached for the shower gel. He soaped up his hands and rubbed them over the hard lines of Spike’s body. Across the smooth chest, down over the taut stomach and then down each leg, being careful to avoid Spike’s bobbing erection. Spike whimpered his objection but Angel pretended to ignore him. He turned him around and started soaping his back. Spike placed his hands against the tiles and pushed back against Angel’s body.

Angel’s hands travelled down to rub the shower gel across Spike’s tight butt. Spike wiggled against his hands. “Angel!” He groaned. Angel slid one hand between the tight cheeks and rubbed lightly against Spike’s opening. Spike wiggled against his hand again. Gently Angel started to slide one finger into Spike. Spike hissed in discomfort, then relaxed into it. Angel wriggled his finger about before sliding it in and out a few times, and then he carefully slid in another finger. Spike bounced against him, refusing to keep still. “Now Angel.” He whimpered. “Please.”

Angel smiled behind him. Spike had only ever begged when he was drunk. He removed his fingers and scooped some of the soapy bubbles from Spike’s back, quickly rubbing them onto his cock before pressing it lightly against Spike’s ass. Wrapping one arm around Spike’s middle, he used his other hand to guide himself slowly into Spike’s tight passage. The warm feeling of tightness that surrounded him was almost too much to bear but he held back and slowly started to rock against Spike’s body. He brought his now free hand around and enclosed Spike’s cock in a firm grip, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Both of them groaned and panted unnecessarily for breath. Spike’s body tensed and he pumped into Angel’s hand. Clenching his muscles he squeezed Angel’s orgasm from him before they both slumped against the tiles. Recovering first, Angel reached for the shampoo bottle and started washing Spike’s platinum curls, while Spike tried to work up to letting go of the wall.

When all the shampoo had been rinsed off Angel turned off the shower and stepped out. He lifted a large black towel and handed it to Spike before taking a blood red one for himself. He wrapped it around his waist then turned to Spike who was still standing in the bath, towel tucked neatly around him. Without a word Angel grabbed him in a fireman’s lift and carried him out of the bathroom. Spike wriggled half heartedly, then concentrated on enjoying the way Angel’s ass moved underneath the towel as he walked.

Angel flipped Spike onto the bed then crawled up his body. He pressed his warm lips, against Spike’s cooler ones, and was immediately granted access to the skilful tongue behind them. Angel had often wondered why Spike’s skin was cooler to the touch than his own, but now was not the time to really think about it.

He reluctantly dragged his lips away and trailed kisses, licks and nips down Spike’s neck and across his chest. He flicked Spike’s nipples and grinned at the moan he received in response, travelling lower he nipped at the ripples of Spike’s six-pack before pulling the towel out of his way. Spike was twitching beneath him and Angel wasted no time in descending onto the smooth length. He traced his tongue down each vein and ridge teasingly slowly while Spike, twitched and wriggled.

Angel put a hand on each of Spike’s hips to hold him still and continued to trace a wet path up and down him. Finally, as Spike’s whimpering became more desperate, he flicked his tongue across the head. Spike bucked his hips, but Angel held him down. He slid his mouth down over the full length of Spike; glad he didn’t need to breath, as there was a lot of length to Spike. Sucking and licking he changed to game face and grazed sharp fangs down him, being careful not to break the skin. Spike twisted his fists into the sheets and howled as he came, Angel still holding him firmly.

Once he had licked off all the drips, Angel crawled back up Spike’s body, shedding his towel as he went. He turned onto his back and Spike rolled over onto his side, moulding his body into the curve of Angel’s, one arm and leg across his body. Angel wrapped his arms around Spike, and kissed the top of his head, to which Spike replied by flicking his tongue across the nearest of Angel's nipples, the two of them then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Spike awoke and pawed around on the bedside table for his smokes, finding none, he prised open his eyes fully. The bedside table was unfamiliar. He vaguely remembered something about a hotel. Rolling out of bed he straightened up carefully. There was a dull ache behind his eyes. “Never drinking again.” He mumbled to himself, moving slowly towards the glow from the light still on in the bathroom.

He spied his coat and shirt on the lid of the toilet and retrieved his trusty smokes from inside the shirt pocket. He then retrieved his lighter and took the first sweet drag of the day. Pausing briefly to hack up a lung, which did nothing to ease his headache, he vowed to give up smoking too.

He surveyed the small bathroom. Two pairs of black jeans lay discarded on the floor. Spike gave a half grin and turned to look back into the bedroom as memories from last night presented themselves in his mind.

On the bed across the room, he saw the curled up figure of Angel, the shaft of light showing the perfect curve of his ass. Spike dragged his gaze up from this view to see a pair of feral eyes glowing golden in the semi-darkness.

Spike slowly took a last drag from his cigarette and dropped it into the sink. He strolled across the room and slithered up the bed. Angel pounced on him, flipping him over and settled himself across him, licking and nipping at his chest. “Easy there, luv” Spike groaned.

Angel tilted his eyes upwards to meet Spike’s. “Sore head?” He enquired as he slid his fangs slowly into Spike’s chest just above his right nipple.

Spike hissed in pleasure and stroked the top of Angel’s head, messing up his hair. “You could say that. Remind me never to get in a drinking contest with big red demons.”

“Red, you say?” Angel asked, laving the puncture marks gently with his tongue. “About 7ft tall, could pass for human if he wasn’t bright red, fuzzy black hair…”

“You’ve met him then?” Spike smiled.

“Eddie? Yeah. I’ve been dumb enough on occasion to get into drinking contests with him. Bad, bad, idea.” Angel shook his head as he shifted to Spike’s other nipple.

“Worst of all.” Spike continued. “Is I can’t for the life of me remember what I was in L.A for?”

Angel bit down hard on Spike’s chest making him yelp. “You mean you didn’t come to visit me?” He grumbled letting the twin trails of blood seep untouched down Spike’s chest.

Spike grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upwards. Slamming his lips against Angel’s blood coated ones he growled. “Of course, I came to see you. I’m here ain’t I?” Angel’s mouth slipped open a crack and Spike’s tongue wriggled inside, scraping across the sharp fangs as his own fangs grew down into place.

Spike wrestled Angel underneath him and straddled his waist. “Where else in LA could a drunk like me find a guaranteed shag and a warm bed?”

Angel bucked his hips and threw Spike off. “You’re an ass.” He informed him.

“And a very nice one at that.” Spike chuckled, rubbing his hand slowly across said ass.

Angel reached across and slapped the aforementioned ass, hard. “Give over.” He growled.

Spike frowned at him. “Are we gonna fight now, is that it? Geez, Angel. Already. I had hoped we could shag at least a couple more times before we had to fight.”

Angel was preoccupied leaning over the side of the bed to look for something. “We always fight, Spike.” He mumbled. “It’s why we don’t shag more often and live in separate towns.”

There was a clinking noise and Angel hefted a set of manacles from beneath the bed. Before Spike had a chance to escape Angel had one wrist cuffed. “Angel, man.” He groaned trying to keep his other hand free. “Be reasonable!”

Angel grabbed his other wrist and snapped the cuff on it, then climbed out of bed. He dragged Spike over to the wall, lifted the chain connecting his wrists and clipped it on to a catch on the wall. Spike wriggled and kicked. “Keep that up and I’ll get the leg chains too.” Angel warned him strolling over to the other side of the room. He grabbed a pair of red satin pyjama bottoms and slipped them on before heading for the door.

“Angel!” Spike yelled after him. “Don’t you dare piss off and leave me hanging here.” Angel closed the door behind him to the sound of Spike’s cursing. “Angel, you Bastard, I’ll get you for this!”

Less than ten minutes later Angel wandered back into the bedroom. Spike was still cursing him inventively, but he stopped short when he saw what Angel had in his hand. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked squinting in the still semi-darkness of the room.

Angel flipped on the light so that he could get a better look. “Maybe.” He grinned evilly.

“It is.” Gasped Spike. “It’s a bloodshake. My favourite.” Angel took a long sip from the glass of blood mixed with milk. “I thought you hated them?” Spike glowered at him. “You’re a total, total, bastard.”

“Now, now, Spike.” Angel scolded crossing the room and holding the glass inches from Spike’s mouth. “Be nice, or you won’t get any.” He dipped his finger into the glass and let the shake drip into Spike’s mouth. Spike curled his tongue to lick at his finger.

“Look at the state of you.” Angel said shaking his head. The twin lines of blood he had left had dried in tracks down Spike’s chest. Angel pressed his tongue to Spike’s chest and licked the blood off. He ran his tongue across his lips when he was done. “Mmm, salty.” Tilting the glass he still held against Spike’s skin he let some of the pinkish liquid run down the centre of his stomach towards his groin. Setting the glass on the floor, Angel followed this new trail with his tongue, running his hands lightly down to rest on Spike’s hips as he bent to kneel on the floor, eye-level to Spike’s dripping length. Looking up Angel caught the piercing blueness of Spike’s eyes as he opened his mouth to slide him in.

Spike bucked against Angel’s mouth, all the while straining at the chains, holding his hands away from Angel. “Bastard.” He groaned as he came hard into Angel’s willing mouth. Angel chuckled as he reached up and released Spike from the wall. He picked up the shake and handed it to Spike who gulped at it happily. “Only you would use pleasure as torture.” He told Angel, who produced the key and unlocked the manacles.

“It’s an art.” Angel grinned padding over to the bed and crawling onto it. “Now come here and show me what you meant when you said you’d get me for that!”

Spike set down the glass and pounced on Angel.

 

A few hours later the two sated vampires lay sprawled on the bed together. “So…” Angel inquired. “Had any luck remembering what it was you came to LA for?”

Spike thought for a moment trailing his hand in circles across Angel’s thigh. “Not a bloody clue! Guess I’ll have to give the little bit a call, see if she can help me out. I’d hate to think I was missing something important.”

“You mean you didn’t come to torture me for something?” Angel chuckled. “I’m almost offended.

Spike’s hand had moved up Angel’s thigh to twisting teasingly in his curls. “I’m sure I could think of a way to torture you if you’d like?” Spike grinned evilly.

“Maybe later.” Angel replied batting Spike’s hand away and rolling out of bed. “I’m starving.” He added at Spike’s frown. He held open the door and Spike scrambled off the bed and darted out in front of him.

Just before the lift doors opened Spike turned to Angel. “Shouldn’t we have some clothes on? Wouldn’t want to go scaring your pets!”

“They’re all away for the weekend.” Angel grinned. It is Valentine’s Day you know.”

“Bloody hell.” Spike said. “So it is.”

They got out of the elevator and headed for the fridge. Angel grabbed out a few blood bags to heat up while Spike rummaged around to see what else he could find to eat. He fished a pot of raspberry jelly out of the back of the fridge and prised the lid off. Angel handed him a spoon and watched as Spike tried to manoeuvre the slippery substance into his mouth without it falling off the spoon. The jelly was a nice blood colour and there was something very erotic Angel thought, about watching Spike eating it. Thankfully the microwave pinged and rescued him from his urge to pounce on Spike. He had to be logical about this. As soon as Spike was fed, he would get him on the phone to Dawn, help him find whatever he was in LA for and then get him out of here before either of them remembered why it was they didn’t share their lives more often.

Jelly and blood disposed of; Spike started eyeing up his next meal. Angel shifted uncomfortably as he realised he was next on the menu. “Phone’s over there.” He gestured to the nearest one grabbing a tub of ice cream out of the fridge to distract Spike with later.

Spike frowned, but grabbed up the phone. Quickly he punched in the number then waited for an answer.

“Summer’s asylum, how may we torment you?” Dawn’s voice came on the line.

Spike chuckled. “Hey, lil’ bit! How’s tricks?”

“Spike, where are you, I’ve been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?” Dawn rushed out the sentence.

“LA, really, why, fine?” Spike reeled off used to Dawn’s run on sentences.

“LA?” Dawn asked. Then added. “No reason really, I was just wondering if you had maybe, cheered up a bit recently. So, have you?”

Spike glanced over to where Angel was sitting behind his desk, a book of prophecies blocking Spike from getting a clear view of him. “Funny you should say that.” He smiled.

“It worked then!” Dawn squeaked excitedly.

“What?” Spike said trying to concentrate. “What did you say worked?”

“Huh?” Dawn replied. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Just ignore me. So when can we expect you back, no rush, just out of interest.”

Spike was getting confused. He could tell Dawn was hiding something, he just wasn’t sure what. “Is everything okay there?” He asked finally.

“Well, sure, same old, same old. Why?” Dawn queried. 

Spike decided to try the honest approach. “Well, you see, I got kinda drunk last night, and I can’t actually remember what I came to LA for, any ideas?”

“Umm, no!” Dawn thought for a moment. “Where exactly are you right now?”

“With Angel.” Spike informed her.

“Angel?” Dawn gasped. “That wasn’t what I expected to happen.”

Alarm bells started ringing in Spike’s head. “Dawn.” He growled. “What did you do?”

Dawn cracked and confessed the whole story in a rush of words. “Icastaspelltohelpyoufindtheoneyoumostwantedtobewith. I didn’t know it would be Angel, I actually thought it might help you find Drusilla or Harmony. Please don’t be mad, I only wanted to cheer you up cause you’ve been so depressed lately! She paused briefly, “You are cheered up aren’t you?”

Spike let the words filter into his brain, a shocked look on his face as he glanced back to Angel.

“Spike?” Dawn whispered into the phone. “Spike are you still there?”

“Well who would’ve thought?” He muttered into the receiver. “Can’t stand the bastard most of the time!”

“I’m sorry.” Dawn replied.

“Hmmm?” Spike said as he saw Angel move out of the corner of his eye. He came round the desk and tripped over something making him drop the book. Spike watched as he bent down to pick it up again. “Gotta go.” He mumbled. “See you soon.” He dropped the phone back onto the hook without waiting for a reply and darted into the other room grabbing the bowl of now half melted ice cream Angel had conveniently left out for him.

He pounced on Angel just as he was about to straighten up, pushing him towards the table and making him drop the book again. “What the?” Angel gasped as Spike bent him over the table. “AAH!” He howled as the cold ice cream touched his skin. “Spike!”

“Shut up, luv!” Spike growled in his ear as he pushed into Angel, the ice cream helping him slide freely. Angel snarled and pushed back against him. Spike wrapped a hand around Angel and stroked him in time with his thrusts. “When did you say, your pets got back?” He asked.

“Tomorrow night, why?” Angel managed to gasp as his muscles began to tighten around Spike.

“Looks like I might be around for a bit longer then.” Spike grinned. Angel turned surprised eyes to him and was caught off guard as Spike spilled into him. Angel in turn came across the table.

“Damn!” He said looking down at the mess as Spike slid out of him. “This place is gonna get trashed.”


End file.
